Why We Fight
by ShatteredSoul01
Summary: Future RinxIzumo fic. Can't do summaries. Might switch off between Anime-verse and Manga-verse.


**AN: Well it's been a loooooong time since I've been on here. So the other day my friend introduced me to this amazing anime called Ao No Exorcist :D. It's incredible. So I thought, Rin x Izumo would be an amazing couple, and came on here. Only 2 stories with RinxIzumo, or Rizumo(?) so I figured time to try spamming passwords, and to make a Rizumo myself. Probably won't turn out as good as I'm hoping. Oh, odds are this'll be the only chap from Izumo's POV. We'll see how things go.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ao No Exorcist. But when I become Supreme Dictator of the world in about 13 years, it'll be a whole different story.**

_My name is Izumo Kamiki. True Cross academy is about to be blessed with the presence of the soon-to-be best exorcist of all time. It's not that I want to be the best, it's more like I have to be. But I will. I will be the best. Anything less...anything less would be nothing more than shameful. _

The towering towers of True Cross loomed ominously overhead, in a way almost demonic. Shaking my head, I scolded myself. _Izumo Kamiki! You are training to be a damn __**Exorcist**__! To fight demons every day for the rest of your life! You can't let some stupid school scare you._Right. I am Izumo Kamiki, heir to the legacy of the great Shrine Maidens.

"This is incredible Izumo-chan! It's so huge and-and...it's like something you'd see in an anime" whispered my best friend Paku, her face saying everything else. _I have lots of friends!_ I have Paku, Mike and Uke. That's three. And you know what they say, three's company. Paku's brown eyes were wide with wonder, and she was smiling like the sun. Or someone just announced she received a free manga. Yeah, probably the free manga. Not that I read that stuff.

"Paku, you know I don't know anything about that stuff right?" I asked

"Course I do!" She beamed. "It's not like I found a Bleach DVD under your pillow or anything." Damn. I wonder how long she's known...

"Of course you didn't." I blushed, looking away.

"I didn't see _anything._" Paku chuckled.

Suddenly her soft laughter died. Looking up, I saw the only thing that could shut Paku up.

"Boys." I moaned, leaning backwards. I wouldn't get pulled into this again.

"Izumo, check that guy out! He has _pink hair_!" Paku let out a fan-girlish squeal. "They're all so cute! Oh..." Looking over at her, I could practically see the hearts throbbing in her eyes. Following her gaze, I saw a boy with short-cut brown hair, glasses, and he was wearing the school uniform. No surprise on that last one, and I really didn't see anything special about him. Suddenly he started to walk towards the entrance to the academy, revealing a teen with blue hair. And unlike that obviously fake pink hair, this looked real.

"Who the hell has blue hair?" I whispered softly. "It's...unnatural."

A tap to my shoulder sent me whirling around to Paku's grin. "Sorry Izumo, but I don't think you have a right to be a talking about people's _hair color_. Your's is purple, remember?" I felt my cheeks heat up, and I turned back to find the boy Paku thought was cute. Suddenly the air crackled with static, and I realized he was giving the speech.

To be kind, the speech could lull a teenage boy to sleep. It certainly did a number on poor pink hair over there. My red eyes scanned the surrounding area, trying to find the on other naturally-unnatural haired kid in the school. Something about him just seemed...interesting.

I'll admit, seeing someone in the same year as me, being a fully recognized exorcist and _teaching_ us stung a bit. So much for being the youngest exorcist ever. Eh, I'll still be the best. Anyway, it would take more than some young teacher to make me look impressed, I assured myself smugly.

"Well class, it looks like we're just missing one student, but I received a notice he'll be late. So let's get to know each other. My name is Yukio Okumura, I have a a Miester in Dragoon and Aria." _t's ok, plenty of people can get two Miesters, it's no big deal. You can still be better than him._ "Let's see, what else...I'm 15, and I became an exorcist when I was 11."

Now at that, even my jaw had to drop a little. Even Paku, though she knew almost nothing of the demon world, seemed stunned. And the stupid looking 'monk' in the corner, who had a blonde stripe streaking through his hair, looked absolutely amazed. I swear, he was about to bow down to Yukio's feet, and beg to become his personal apprentice. After a second, it did make me wonder, what was with these people and hair dye?

Before the misguided soul could get out of his seat, the door flew open.

"Sensei, sorry I'm late, but I kinda got lost and...eh? Yukio?"

"You may go find your seat now, niisan." Yukio grinned maniacally.

An eye twitch from Rin, then, "What the hell are you doing here Yukio? You're not – I mean, you can't! I – you – dad – wait. You're the damn _teacher_?"

I had to admit, Rin's face right there was priceless.

**AN: Short I know, but I just wanted to get to True Cross. Starting from the veryyy beginning with Rin would take too long. And I think Izumo definitely is a lot less cold, waaaayyyyy deep down. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I'll admit I'm not too great of a writer, or a speller, or a proofreader. I guess I'm not too good at anything then.**


End file.
